


[上一]魔女的继承人

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行＋娅雷斯塔♀魔女集会パロ注意这是一个坑…
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[上一]魔女的继承人

1.魔女的厨房

上条当麻辗转到达某小镇时，已精疲力竭濒临HP归零。但这里还并不是他的目的地。由于从小萌老师那得到的手绘地图上只写着“位于某小镇周边的森林中”这样不明确的提示，上条决定直接向小镇的住民询问。  
如果在其他地方，这是一种非常危险的行为。因为他要找的，是魔女的住所。  
“不好意思，我想打听一下，这个镇子附近的魔女的家是在哪儿呢？”  
“哦哦，魔女啊——”  
被问路的商贩大叔非常爽快地为上条指明了方向。  
在这个偏僻的小镇，魔女与居民们和平共处，承担着全镇的占卜、祭祀和医疗活动，被视为无害而有益的存在。  
由小镇通往森林中魔女住所的小路也证明了这一点。这是一条石板路，只要沿着它前行，绝对不会在森林中迷失方向。上条也被这条路鼓舞，打起精神，大概用了半个多小时，一口气走到了魔女的家门口。一栋童话里常会出现的林中小屋。  
“您好，请问是娅雷斯塔魔女——”  
上条正在敲门，突然从屋内传出一声巨响，震得他眼前的木门掉下来一半。  
“的家吗……？”  
由于看到戴着魔女经典的尖帽子的娇小身影出现在门内，上条没有中断他的问话。  
“我就是。”娅雷斯塔用手中的黑色的法杖将摇摇欲坠的另一半木门也给敲掉了，“进来吧。”  
“哈……打扰了……”  
欢迎仪式有点夸张，上条战战兢兢地跟随着她走进屋内。  
想必是刚刚那声巨响背后的事件导致被用作客厅的大房间正处于一片狼藉的状态，娅雷斯塔指着圆桌前完好的椅子让他坐下，给他倒了杯水——幸好壶和杯子都是金属制品。  
一直在赶路的确非常口渴的上条没有客气，咕嘟咕嘟地干了这杯水。  
同时他也在打量眼前的魔女——一头长长的银发，翠绿色的眼睛，小巧而圆润的脸孔，十三四岁少女的模样。  
莫非这个谱系的魔女都是萝莉吗……上条心想。  
“之前我收到小萌魔女的来信了。”娅雷斯塔说，“给她的回信看样子没赶在你出发前送到。很遗憾，我并没有再收一个弟子的打算。”  
“弟子？我只是、”上条的话又只说到一半。  
房间内再次出现巨响和闪光。虽然一切在瞬间发生，即刻又归于平静，但这次在至近距离，上条看清了全过程。  
自房间东北角那个因一旁书架上的书籍震落而形成的书堆里发出了攻击，背对着那边坐着的娅雷斯塔没有回头，只一挥手就完成了迎击和还击。原本埋在书堆里的人被这一击炸出来还翻了个儿，变成仰面躺在书堆上了。  
“想偷袭你还早了一百年。”娅雷斯塔笑道。  
那个人沉默着坐起来，将震落垂在背上的兜帽重新戴好。带兜帽的披风式样跟娅雷斯塔的披风类似，不过娅雷斯塔那件是黑色，这件是白色。不知为何在房间里还要用兜帽遮住头脸，其实在方才的片刻，上条已经看清了那个人的模样，在脑中用自己不大丰富的词藻赞叹过了。  
那是张非常漂亮的侧脸，虽然鼻子和下巴的线条有些尖刻。皮肤雪白，头发也是雪白，轻飘飘地垂在肩上。然而在兜帽的遮掩下，就只露出下巴和几缕白色的发丝了。  
刚刚娅雷斯塔那一击似乎留有很强的余韵，用手中的银色法杖支撑着身体，那个人摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走到桌前也拉了把椅子坐了下来。  
“喂，你会做饭吗？”  
没想到一坐下就开口提出了这样的问题。  
上条虽然不明就里，还是点点头，实话实说：“会。”  
““那你去做饭吧。””  
刚刚才滥用魔法把家里搞得一团糟的另外两个人异口同声地说。

几天之后上条才得知，他是赶上了娅雷斯塔和弟子正在进行日常余兴节目——谁打输了谁做饭。而他则因为厨艺过关，没有被当场赶回去，得以留了下来。

2.魔女的条件

娅雷斯塔的弟子名叫一方通行。写作一方通行，读作Accelerator。对于这个完全不像是人名的名字上条很想吐槽，但初来乍到，还是将槽咽回肚子里。  
一方通行与上条年纪相仿，身高也相近，但体格非常瘦弱，上条很怀疑那双小细腿有没有自己胳膊粗。不过上条完全不敢小看一方通行，在加入娅雷斯塔的魔女之家的第一天，吃饱了上条做的饭之后，娅雷斯塔让他们两个到外面空地比试一下，一方通行只用了十秒就让上条把小萌魔女的脸都给丢光了。  
“我不是中远程攻击系的！”  
被打趴在地直冒烟的上条哭丧着脸叫道。  
站在三米之外的一方通行和围观的娅雷斯塔一起大笑起来。  
“难道魔女的弟子要用肉搏吗？”

搞不清楚这对师徒的关系到底是好还是不好，在嘲讽上条的时候他们是很有默契的。但在平日里，一方通行会抓住任何机会谋杀娅雷斯塔。是的谋杀，字面意思。在目击了好几次一方通行失败行动之后，上条的小心脏才终于适应了他们动不动就打到拆家，回头再用魔法复原的无意义行为。  
在这个家里，这就是游戏，是寓教于乐。  
跟小萌老师读着课本，拿魔杖戳打瞌睡的自己的额头，真是完全不同的教育方式。  
“那么你跟小萌魔女都学了些什么呢？”  
“呃……草药学、魔杖制作还有……占卜和预知？”  
“哈？”夸张的叹词是从旁听的一方通行那发出来的，“怎么都是些普通人类也能学会的糊弄人的玩意？”  
上条的底气早就泄没了，但还是撑着还嘴：“我、我本来就是普通人类啊！”  
娅雷斯塔扬了扬手中的信：“可是小萌魔女在信上说，把你交给我，作为我的继承人来培养。”  
“哈？？？”这次上条和一方通行一起发出夸张三倍的叹词。同时，上条感觉到一方通行的目光像匕首一样刺向自己的脊背。  
“不对啊！是我霉运缠身小萌老师让我来找您祛除一下，顺便强化下预知能力！”上条连忙解释，“完全没提过继承人的事！”  
“你很擅长预知吗？”娅雷斯塔问。  
“嗯……还蛮准的……”上条一边冒冷汗一边说，“不过是随机发生的，而且只能预知到数秒至数分钟之后的事情……”  
对于上条令人震惊的没用，一方通行已经没有叹词了，直接站了起来：“我去睡觉了。”  
娅雷斯塔却像是故意玩弄他们一样，一手托着腮，另一手手指敲打着铺在桌面上的小萌魔女的信：“既然我让你留下了，就按照小萌老师信上所说，作为我的继承人来培养吧。”  
“诶——等一下！”上条惊得也站了起来，“继承人根本不可能吧！我是男的啊？！“  
已经走到自己房间门口的一方通行停下来，回过头：“有什么不可能，我也是男的。”  
上条的呼吸都停顿了。  
虽然也想过如果是女性的话，跟自己差不多高的一方通行有点太高了，但上条以为那是人种优势造成的差距。因为他太瘦了，也太漂亮了，自第一天看到他那一眼起，上条就一直在心中默认他是个跟老师娅雷斯塔一样的毒舌美少女。  
然而还有更令他三观碎裂的事情。  
不老不死的毒舌美少女（萝莉型）娅雷斯塔轻描淡写地追加了一句。  
“其实一百年前我也是男的呢。”  
刚刚被列为魔女的继承人候补的上条非常切实感受到dandan的危机。

3.魔女的玩具

清晨，上条在用箱子和椅子临时拼成的床铺上醒来，看着魔女家客厅的天花板，将这几天的情况在脑中整理了一番。  
虽然跟说好的不一样，结果还是在这里住下来了。这个家太小了，只有两间卧室，没有客房。娅雷斯塔让上条自己选跟一方通行睡一间或者跟自己睡一间，还说反正大家本来都是男人。上条当然只敢选在客厅凑合。  
还好没有被安排睡厨房，不然整天打杂烧饭成了彻头彻尾的灰姑娘。  
之前趁着一方通行仿佛心情不错，问过原本如何解决三餐。  
“用魔法啊，有食材就可以。”  
上条还没有把“那为什么现在都让我做”问出口，一方通行似乎回忆起过去咽下的食物的味道，一脸难以言喻的表情。  
“但是娅雷斯塔是个英国人。”  
上条脑补断定娅雷斯塔用魔法做出来的英国菜太难吃，才把弟子养得骨瘦如柴。于是做饭更加上心卖力，没几天就把厨房里的食材消耗殆尽，这天的早餐只能从俭。  
三人一起吃完早餐，娅雷斯塔拿出本巴掌大的手帐交给上条：“食材你随便买好了，除了食材之外顺便在镇上买这些东西。”  
手帐中罗列的物品名簿已经完全不能算是“顺便”，时间充裕的话买齐不是问题，怎么搬回来成问题。  
娅雷斯塔也想到了这一点的样子：“一方通行，你也一起去。”  
一直保持着沉默的一方通行炸了一样从椅子上弹起来：“不去！”  
“不去的话你今天就在家躺尸吧。”娅雷斯塔在一方通行经过身旁的时候，将什么东西塞到了他的手里。  
一方通行径直走回自己房间，关门的动静令墙灰掉得扑扑簌簌。  
尴尬，在客厅里蔓延。  
娅雷斯塔却不慌不忙，给自己倒了杯茶。  
半晌，一方通行的房门开了，他拿着自己的法杖走了出来。  
“看什么看，走啊。”

上条发现小萌老师和娅雷斯塔同为魔女，但很多地方都不大一样。  
小萌老师是用魔杖的，细而短，飞行道具是扫把。而娅雷斯塔和一方通行都是用比自己还高的法杖，飞行道具似乎也直接使用法杖了。  
从房子里走出来之后，一方通行戴上了风镜，将法杖横放，跨坐在上面。  
“上来。”  
“哦哦！”  
上条也跨坐上去，双手攥住法杖，因为法杖足够长，跟一方通行保持了一点距离。  
一方通行回头看了一眼：“这样很容易掉下去，搂住我的腰。”  
由于不敢大声喘气，感觉有点缺氧。上条往前蹭了蹭，贴近了一方通行，伸手环抱住他的腰身。一方通行身上没有什么味道，也没有什么温度。而他的腰实在太细了，细到上条不敢用力，怕失手弄折了。  
一方通行没有给他心猿意马的时间，法杖突然腾空，猛地加速，一下就冲上了半空。  
“啊————————！！！！！”  
毫无预告的急启动让上条大叫，不由自主地抱紧了一方通行。  
疾风扑面，先是将一方通行的兜帽糊在了上条脸上，上条闭着眼睛歪头闪躲，又感觉别的什么在脸上扫过，有点痒。他睁开眼睛，看到的是一方通行的白发，就在眼前舞动。  
然后，他看到了蓝得通透的天，棉絮般的云，绵延到天边的绿树，还有变成豆粒大的魔女的家，以及远处小镇鳞次栉比的建筑。  
“哇——！哇——！”  
第一次看到这样的视角，上条丧失了语言能力，只会哇哇大叫。  
沿着石板路需要走半个多小时路程，用飞的一眨眼工夫就已经到了。抵达小镇上空后，一方通行盘旋了一圈，选择了一个僻静无人的角落，降落下来。  
没有从失重感中恢复过来的上条感觉脚下的地面软绵绵的还像海浪一样在抖动。一方通行没有摘下风镜，并将兜帽扣回头上，缩进建筑物的阴影里。  
“你去吧，我在这里等你。”  
看得出他并不喜欢去市集购物，也不想跟镇上的人打交道，上条没有强求，自己去采购了。

这个镇子不大，市集却不小，上条拿着清单巡回一圈，差不多买齐的时候已经临近正午。烈日当头，天很热，镇上的人情更热，有人看上条买了那么多东西，塞了个大而轻巧的篮子给他，中途还遇到问过路的大叔，大概是上条这样的东方脸很少见，大叔还记得他。  
“小哥，你找到魔女的家了吗？”  
“托您的福！今天是魔女让我来采购的。”  
听到“魔女”这个关键词，周围的人也围了上来，七嘴八舌的品评起来。  
“魔女大人终于收了弟子吗？”  
“太好了，我们的魔女也有继承人了！”  
好不容易才从人群中脱身，提着篮子凭着记忆返回集合地点。上条一路都在奇怪，为什么镇上的人都好像完全不知道一方通行的存在？是他太少来镇上么，镇里的人去魔女家时他也会躲起来？  
回到那片建筑物附近时，上条起初没有看到一方通行的踪影，还以为他等太久发脾气丢下自己先走了，正在热汗冷汗哗啦啦地冒，发现一方通行抱着膝盖坐在墙边，头搁在膝盖上好像睡着了。墙也是白的，他也是白的，还缩成小小一团，因此一开始没有看出来。  
“一方通行，我回来了。”上条拍拍他的肩膀。  
盖住他整个头部的兜帽动了动，过了一会，才慢慢抬起头。当然从上条的视角，依然只能看到他的鼻尖、嘴巴和下巴。  
唇色似乎不大好？  
银发的魔女和白发的弟子都是超白的肤色，但魔女的颜色更接近于无色的纯白，一方通行比她要有些血色，嘴唇一直都是粉粉的，今天却苍白黯淡。  
一方通行将法杖竖起插在地面上，两手抓住它，靠着法杖的支撑站了起来，两条腿却像初生的小鹿一样止不住发抖。  
上条赶忙搀扶住他：“你身体不舒服吗？”  
一方通行在上条的环抱下缓了缓，可以站稳了之后，用手肘推开他：“没事，回去吧。”  
将装得满满当当的篮子挂在两人之间，上条像来时一样抱住一方通行的腰。  
依然是毫无预告的突然启动，因为有了经验上条没有惊慌失措，看着小镇逐渐缩小，被抛在身后，连绵的绿波不断倒退，熟悉的小屋也出现在视界之内。  
快到家了。  
上条感觉到一方通行也长出了一口气，操纵法杖的角度开始下降。在高度降到可以清楚看到一丛丛树冠的时候，被上条抱住的腰身一软，一方通行像是突然断了片，整个人就要栽下去。  
“啊————！！！”上条惊呼着，几乎是条件反射地紧紧抱住一方通行的身体，脑子还来不及反应，后背已经砸在了地面上。  
幸好被树枝挂了几下得到缓冲，林中的土地也比较松软，并没有摔昏过去。上条龇咧嘴地爬起来，摘下一方通行的兜帽和风镜，一边喊他的名字，一边摇晃他的身体。  
由于上条的保护加上罩着兜帽，一方通行的脸都没有弄脏。看不出有什么外伤，只是呼吸有些急促。在上条的呼唤下，他颤动着白色的睫毛，慢慢张开了眼睛。是上条一直没有机会细看，但想象过数次的红色眼睛。瞳孔是浓郁的血色，虹膜一圈是略淡的粉色，像小时候养过的兔子一样。  
一方通行注视着上条，意识似乎还清醒。他的嘴唇动了动，但是没有发出声音。

上条当麻以为自己要被结果在这里。  
的确在早晨跟他一起出门的时候还好好的，中午回来就变成这个样子，娅雷斯塔要发火也是应该的。  
即使是对魔法基本只有纸上谈兵的认识的上条，也能判断娅雷斯塔从一方通行的房间走出来之后，朝自己放的这一招，是真的要命。但上条除了大叫和下意识地伸手挡脸，并没有别的抵抗措施。他对魔法实在只有纸上谈兵的认识而已。  
然而预想中的冲击并没有到来，反而像个吹得过大的彩色泡泡，在上条面前啪地消失了。  
上条不明所以地看看娅雷斯塔，再看看自己的手。  
“果然是这么回事。”娅雷斯塔收回了法杖，“在你学会控制之前，绝对不许碰一方通行，我可爱的玩具都要被你弄坏了。”

4.魔女的课堂

从去镇上采买的那一天起，除了打杂烧饭之外，上条多了一项正经事做——上课。  
原来小萌老师收到了娅雷斯塔的拒绝回信，但她依然让上条出发，并给娅雷斯塔写了第二封信，这第二封信是在上条到达这里之后第三天才送到的。  
“她在信里说发现你的右手可能有消除魔法的能力，拜托我来确认一下。小萌魔女真是迷糊，她根本没搞清楚，你这胡来的右手不只会消除，还会吸收呢。”  
上条自己都不知道，除了那些普通人类也能学会的糊弄人的玩意之外，他还有这样听起来就很厉害的能力。虽然小萌老师确实曾经在他面前放过几次哑炮，但上条都当她失手了而已，可能一开始连她自己也是这么认为，毕竟她经常失手。  
“总之你先尽快学会给右手按个把门儿的，不要像个磁石遇铁就吸。然后我再教你如何释放和运用吸收的魔力。”  
“要是学不会……会怎样？“  
“会爆炸。”  
银发少女坏笑着回答。  
会爆炸不知道有几分真假，但是给右手按个把门儿的真是个当务之急。不然照娅雷斯塔的说法，自己再也不能触摸一方通行，更不能再与他同乘法杖一起飞行了。  
突然从空中失速掉落，实在让人后怕。  
一方通行第二天早晨恢复如常，好像什么事情都没有发生过，吃了早饭，加入娅雷斯塔和上条当麻的魔法课堂。还不忘装作无聊打瞌睡，伺机对娅雷斯塔发动袭击。  
“不要能动了就浪费魔力！”  
愤怒的娅雷斯塔没有实施防御，而是一把拉过上条挡枪。面对一方通行发出的不可视却充满压迫感的攻击，上条下意识地举起右手。  
“都说了不要吸！”  
头上挨了娅雷斯塔一杖，她的法杖还是枯枝状，差点一次性被戳出几个窟窿。  
“不吸就没命了啊？！”  
当了肉盾又挨打骂，上条十分委屈。

上条这样的直肠子当然第一时间就问过娅雷斯塔一方通行是怎么回事，娅雷斯塔很恶劣地答了两个字“你猜”。  
根据已知情报，上条能想到是因为自己没有把门儿的右手昨天长时间触摸一方通行将他的魔力都吸走了，但是一般来说被吸光了魔力只会无法使用魔法吧，会整个人都动不了吗？又不是完全依靠魔力驱动的……  
上条打了个寒颤。  
这阵风似乎刮得有点绵长。听到布料翻飞的声响，抬头一看一方通行也来到这片坡地，走到上条旁边坐了下来。他把阻碍视线的兜帽摘掉，盯住上条上上下下地打量起来。  
“一、一方通行？”搞不懂他的目的，却看到他朝自己的脸伸出了手，上条忙向后仰，“别碰我！呃、我的意思是……”  
“不是右手碰到没关系，即使右手碰到也不会一下子吸光，即使吸光了我也不会死掉。”  
带着“我当然明白你的意思”的嘲讽语气，一方通行将手放在了上条的额角上，那里有一处昨天跌落时树枝造成的划伤。  
上条先是感觉刺痛，然后是片刻的灼热，灼热过去就只剩下一方通行指尖凉凉的触感。  
“谢、谢——啊！！！”  
判断一方通行应该是为自己治愈了脸上的伤，上条道着谢，又因背后比刚才放大数十倍的激痛和灼热的突然袭击而惨叫起来。  
一方通行甩了甩手，站起身：“这下我们就两清了。”  
“诶？”  
“希望你能继续保持中立。”  
白发和红瞳都重新隐藏到兜帽的阴影之下，一方通行的口中吐出无情的宣告。  
“如果以后你妨碍我杀娅雷斯塔，我会先把你杀掉。”

5.魔女的宠物

虽然有一条从小镇直通魔女的家门的石板路，这半个月中上条还没有见到有人真的沿着它来拜访魔女。似乎是约定俗成，在距离魔女的家还有数百米的一个弯道处的树桩上摆放着一个小筐，镇上的人会将给魔女的供奉和所求放在筐中，魔女如要回应也会放在筐中，通过这种方式进行沟通往来。  
魔女对这件事不大上心，自称不需要去看也知道他们在求什么，真有危急情况不会误事。一方通行更是称之为“愚蠢的游戏”嗤之以鼻。上条却对此非常有兴趣，每隔两天就去看一下，有时拿回来一封信，有时拿回来些蔬果，更多时候空手而归。但是某一天，晚饭后出门去弯道探险的上条，拿回来的是整个筐。  
娅雷斯塔看了眼筐里的东西，皱起了眉头：“哇，好脏，你捡回来干嘛？”  
“它在筐里，我想，应该是送给魔女的宠物吧？”上条从筐里拎出来的是一只比巴掌大不了多少的小猫，灰突突脏兮兮，看不出原本的毛色。  
“是送给魔女的食物吧。”一方通行说，“直接剥皮扔厨房的大锅里。”  
魔女本人的发言最为理智：“天气冷野猫自己钻进筐里去了吧，快把它和筐都丢出去啦。”  
上条和猫一起瑟瑟发抖：“可是天快黑了，它这么小，丢出去会死掉吧……“  
“那就让它死呗。”  
久违的师徒同调。

到了夜里，上条开始觉得他们才是明智的了。路上都没有发出过什么声音的小猫，被安顿在客厅的角落之后就一直叫，一刻都没有停过。与它同样借住客厅的上条听了几小时喵喵喵濒临崩溃。  
终于穿着睡衣的一方通行也从房间走出来，血红色的眼睛冒着骇人的凶光。  
“你不是说你来照顾猫吗？你到底会不会照顾！”  
看到一方通行径直超临时的猫窝走过去，上条跳下箱子和椅子拼成的床：“别别别杀它！”  
但一方通行还是快他几步到了猫窝前，将手伸了进去。  
然后，猫不叫了。  
并不是被他掐死。  
“这个窝太冷了，环境又陌生，它害怕。”一方通行将猫抱出来，摸了摸它的脊背，递给上条，“你的手更暖和，它会喜欢。”  
果然猫到了上条手上，就蜷成一团，闭上眼睛，做起睡觉的准备。  
一方通行也打着呵欠回了房间。  
但是上条发现只要把手拿开猫就又叫起来，最后只得将猫窝搬到自己的床上，一只手放进窝里给猫用，才得以换来一夜的安宁。

第二天上条就给猫洗了澡，原来是只小白猫。虽然很瘦全靠毛虚张声势，倒还算健康。  
“谁会送白猫给魔女做宠物，果然是食物吧。”一方通行还没有忘记厨房的大锅。  
“不请自来的黑猫的话，我已经有一只了。”娅雷斯塔的眼神飘向上条。  
“你看它挺可爱的吧，眼睛还是绿色的。”上条替猫套近乎讨好娅雷斯塔，“给它取个名字？”  
“嗯……”娅雷斯塔显然没有真的在思考，“小白？”  
“不行！绝对不行！！”一方通行以在法杖前端搓火球的方式表达强烈抗议。  
虽然不明白为什么小白绝对不行——是随便了点但作为宠物的名字也很常见——上条还是选择尊重一方通行的意见：“那你觉得叫什么好？”  
三秒前才抗议过的一方通行说：“问我干什么？爱叫什么叫什么。”  
上条无奈地再次转向娅雷斯塔：“还是魔女来给它取名吧。”  
这次娅雷斯塔神情肃穆地沉思了半晌，然后抬起头，用标准的伦敦腔抑扬顿挫地说：

“CAT。”

6.魔女的灵药

在一方通行提到厨房的大锅之前，已经把厨房变成自己的领地的煮夫上条当麻并没有注意到厨房角落里有口大锅，主要是怪它太黑了，锅上面盖了块木板，上条曾经把木板当成置物架堆放过薯类。  
随着天气转冷，收获祭临近，娅雷斯塔和一方通行都开始关照起这口深锅。娅雷斯塔让上条把锅移到专用的灶具上，添了水和草药，开始了不定期的熬煮。一方通行时不时溜进厨房给锅里加点料，蛇、青蛙、壁虎、各种虫，还有猫。  
“别把小白扔进去！我保证不会再叫它小白了！”  
一方通行冷哼一声松开拎着猫脖子的手，白猫就朝黑锅里的黑汤掉下去了。  
“哇！！！”  
上条捂眼大叫。一方通行也加入了合声——猫在掉入锅中之前，空中改变姿态，蹬踩锅沿反弹，射进了一方通行的兜帽里。在垂到背后的兜帽里荡了荡之后，又呼哧呼哧地爬到了一方通行的头上。  
猫真不愧是能成为魔女的使魔的动物。  
喂猫吃饭给猫铲屎贡献一只手陪猫睡觉的都是上条，但是猫更喜欢围着一方通行脚边转，即使屡次被他踢开还是抓着他的裤脚往上爬。  
它觉得你跟它毛色一样，当你是兄弟了。娅雷斯塔这么笑过一方通行。在具有直男级色感的上条看来娅雷斯塔的银发和一方通行的白发的区别微乎其微，但总会在下午娅雷斯塔给上条专门开的课上睡着的一方通行，的确像是小白、猫的同类。只不过猫会找个可以晒到太阳的地方睡，一方通行会找个绝对不会晒到太阳的地方睡。  
上条的基础魔法功课稍有长进，没把门儿的右手变成了时而可控时而不可控的右手。在被娅雷斯塔指挥着采集有魔力的草的时候，只将一部分魔草变成了普通杂草，这些失去了魔力的杂草也没有浪费，娅雷斯塔将它们扔到了厨房那个大锅里。  
“这里面煮的到底是什么？”  
“小镇的希望哦。”

这一锅材料丰富、黑漆漆的泛着绿光的、被魔女称为“小镇的希望”的汤，在熬煮了大半个月并在最后阶段获得一方通行丰富的加料之后变得十分粘稠。分装到许多小瓶子里，作为可以延年益寿的“魔女的灵药”，在收获祭这天由上条送去镇上。  
据说往年是放到那个弯道处的筐里，由镇上的人自行取走，某些年景娅雷斯塔心情好也会亲自露个面。今年有了上条这个代理人，娅雷斯塔按照世人想象中魔女的弟子的模样将他打扮一番，差遣他去了。  
“那个、一方通行要不要一起去？”在出发之前，上条提出了含在喉咙里咕噜了半天的问题。  
镇上的节日似乎还挺热闹的，一方通行讨厌白天出门但收获祭的活动主要在晚上。可以借机向住民们介绍一下魔女的另一位弟子。还能，搭个便车。上条还没学到使用飞行道具。  
娅雷斯塔拍手认同：“好哎，偶尔也去镇上看看嘛，我可以把你也变成黑色的，如果担心跟他一起会发生上次那种事……带上这个‘魔女的灵药·进阶版’。”  
她从披风里摸出了两个细长的食指大小的玻璃瓶，装着半透明的蓝色液体，看起来真的有几分魔药的氛围，不像大锅版那么可疑。  
一方通行接下了玻璃瓶，仔细收好。然后说，不去。  
娅雷斯塔冲着上条一摊手，看吧，果然如此。

上条只能腿着去，再腿着回来，去的时候提了一篮子小镇的希望，用的上次采买时得到的那个大篮子，回来的时候篮子被塞满了各种谢礼。上条觉得十分对不起小镇淳朴的居民，他们一定不知道熬制魔女的灵药的那个锅里都放了些什么，尤其是一方通行偷放的那些。  
虽然应该不至于喝出人命，要是有人因此拉肚子也不奇怪吧。  
“哇！这个、这个超好喝的！”  
娅雷斯塔检阅着战利品，猫也在桌子上踱着步，将她摆开的谢礼挨个嗅过去。  
“快去拿杯子来！”  
“现在喝吗？”  
这一瓶水果酿的酒上条尝过，确实很好喝又好入口，但毕竟是酒。  
“喝了睡觉刚好！”娅雷斯塔兴致勃勃，“来来来一起喝！”  
想要走人的一方通行也被她抓回来，并用“难道你不敢喝”这条毫无创意却十分有效的激将法，给他灌下去一大杯。  
一方通行先是肉眼可见的迅速由白变红，然后趴在桌上不动了。  
桌子另一边的娅雷斯塔继续一杯接一杯，边喝边逗弄猫。起初她手指的抓挠猫还很受用，过了一会大概是由于揉捏的力度越来越大，猫就给了她一爪子，逃到了一方通行那边，坐在他那颗雪白的头边上舔起了自己雪白的毛。  
舔完爪子舔身上，连一方通行的头发也混在一块舔了。  
娅雷斯塔伏在桌上，努力向它伸出手，仿佛在演某幅世界名画。  
“小白你以前不是这样的啊……小时候的你多乖，多可爱，那么粘我。现在不但对我爱理不理，还学会攻击我了……”  
娅雷斯塔嘀嘀咕咕，一番挣扎之后，终于将手伸在了一方通行的头上，轻轻地抚摸了几下。

上条保持安静，旁观这个难得一见的画面，心想。  
她大概也喝醉了吧。

=TBC=

坑了两年还能续得上么……


End file.
